Keeping Us Secret
by Opaloutcast
Summary: 16 year old Gabriella has always been the litte sister everyone try's to protect. So what happens when her 22 year old brother comes home bringing his best friend Troy, who has a less then respectable reputation, with him. M FOR LEMONS! REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1 Into the pool you go!

I was lying on my bed reading one of my favourite romance novels from my collection when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

'Dad' it said.

I sighed and flipped it open.

"Hey dad," I said putting the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could go back to reading my novel.

"Hey Gabs! How's my favourite girl?" he asked I rolled my eyes.

"Fine dad, did you want something?" I was in a hurry to read my book; I didn't want to chat with my dad.

"Oh, yea um Ben is coming home tonight and I can't make it to make dinner on time, so can you please? He's bringing a friend with him and they are both staying for a week or so until they can get settled into an apartment of their own." Oh My God! Ben was coming home! I totally forgot he had been away at college for the last 3 years only visiting once in a while on holidays.

"Sure dad!" I said more excited than I had been towards my dad in a while.

"Oh...well thanks Gabs, I'll be home at 8, bye," he said sounding a bit surprised.

"Bye dad!" I said before pressing the end button on my phone and slipping it into my pocket. I marked my page and tossed it on to my bed side table.

I stood up from my bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen, my headphones plugged into my ears. Jude was sitting at the grand piano in the corner of the living room most likely playing his heart out but I couldn't hear. Jude was 18 and was about to graduate from high school. He is an amazing piano player and has a great voice to match; he's already got accepted to Julliard. Dad is obviously at work, he is a great lawyer but he loves his work so much that he's not often home. KraftDiner was the only 'dinnery' type thing I knew how to make so that's what we were having. If this friend of Bens was actually his friend his standards must not be too high so I was sure he wouldn't mind the easy meal. I leant against the kitchen counter flipping through a gossip magazine while the water boiled. When it boiled I put in the pasta and then sat back to wait. It just so happened that my favourite song started playing on my ipod and I couldn't help but sing and dance along. It would also just happen that Ben arrived right then and let himself and his friend in and then came to find me. I didn't even notice they were standing there until Bens loud obnoxious laughing cut through to my ears and I froze. I spun around a blush immediately rose to my cheeks when I saw his friend was right behind him. He wasn't laughing but he did have a silly grin on his face. It didn't make things any better that he was probably the hottest guy I had ever seen in my entire life. With slightly tussled light brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, I could notice from all the way across the kitchen, and full pink lips curved up in the most amazing smile I had ever seen. His features where sharp and perfect and his body, Oh God his body. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt that showed off his perfectly chiselled abs and his bulging biceps. It was then, as I stared at the God like stranger before me that I realized I was holding a spoon to my mouth like a microphone and my mouth was hanging open. I dropped my hand and smiled at the gorgeous stranger before turning slightly to glare at Ben.

"Benjamin Robert Montez!" I snapped at him, "Don't you laugh at me!"

At this, the gorgeous stranger burst out laughing and his hand shot up to cover his mouth as he turned away. His laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. My cheeks darkened in their shade of pink to a shade of red as this happened and I turned away after giving Ben a final glare. I used the spoon to stir the macaroni that was almost finished, a permanent glare set on my features. I could still hear them snickering behind me. Suddenly Ben was behind me grabbing the spoon from my hand and tossing it on the counter. I was about to snap at him for being stupid when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pick me up.

I squealed "Benjamin Robert! Put me down now!" I screamed at him kicking my legs and digging into his arm with my nails. He flinched and groaned slightly in pain, I smirked, he didn't release me then, instead he called for backup.

"Troy, hold her for me!" He called to his friend.

So that was his name, just as perfect as him, I already loved it. Troy came forwards with a smirk on his face and leaned down to grab me around the legs and toss me over his shoulder. I screamed and my hands flattened on his back in hopes of stabilizing myself. I nearly laughed out loud when I realized that, although inconvenient, this position gave me a perfect few of his backside. What a beautiful backside it was, it had to be the tightest butt I had ever seen on a guy, I could tell even through the blue jeans he was wearing

"Benjamin! Get your friend to put me down right now!" I screamed finally finding the strength to pound both fists on to Troy's back as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch, I could hear Ben laughing along with Jude and Troy and I wanted to scream. It was only when I realized where they were headed that I actually did.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed at them, "Don't even think about it or I will kill all of you!"

I could hear Troy's laugh the best and I cherished it, but I swear his hand was slowly travelling up my leg towards my ass.

"Don't even think about it," I whispered harshly so only he could hear and his hand froze. A low rumbled of a chuckle shaking his body and mine. I had completely forgotten about the fact we were getting closer towards their destination until Troy's voice met my ears again.

"Hold your breath babe," he said smoothly.

Then I was sailing through the air above the clear, blue, crystal like water that was my pool. One second I was sailing and the next I had landed with a huge splash fully clothed in the pool. I could still hear their laughter even through the water. I swam quickly to the very bottom and then closer to the edge were I knew they were watching me. All at once I swam quickly up and jumped in the air bringing a huge splash of water with me and it showered over all three of them. I climbed swiftly from the pool and shook my head so the water from my head splashed all over them. I glared at all three of them before stomping off back into the house and up the stairs to my room to change. Leaving them, partially soaked, Troy most of all. The nerve of some guys, he hadn't even known me for 5 minutes but he'd felt completely fine tossing me into my own pool and calling me 'babe'. I slammed my door shut in a huff and ripped off my wet clothes before climbing into the shower to wash the chlorine out of my hair. I knew it was too good to be true; every hot guy just has to be a total ass.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast plans

_**Special thanks to Zanessafan1 for my first review it really made my day!! 3**_

* * *

After having my shower I dried my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

I didn't bother to put on makeup; I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top before heading downstairs.

The table was set and the macaroni was sitting on the table.

Obviously it was some sort of a peace offering or Ben had matured while at college.

I rolled my eyes and moved into the kitchen to grab a soda.

I opened the fridge and bent down to search through the bottom shelves for a coke.

"Nice view Miss. Montez," His voice caused me to freeze just as I was about to wrap my fingers around the can.

He was there standing behind me leaning up against one of the counters. I grabbed my coke and stood up before turning towards him.

"Glad you like it, too bad you'll never have it," I said glaring at him.

He smirked and winked at him "We'll see," he said continuing to stare at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned from the room, my brothers and dad didn't even let me date guys my age let alone 22 year olds.

If he tried anything it would be the end of his and Ben's friendship.

I went back into the dining room with Troy trailing behind me.

Ben was standing sheepishly beside the table an ashamed smile on his face.

"Let's just eat," I said shoving away the fact I wanted to slap him across the face for letting his friend throw me in the pool.

Jude appeared out of nowhere and we all sat down, I sat at one end with Ben at the other and Jude and Troy sat on either side.

Silence fell over the table as I took some macaroni on my plate and started eating.

I could feel all 6 of their eyes on me and it really bugged me.

"Will you stop staring at me and eat your meal!" I exclaimed in annoyance glaring at all of them.

Jude laughed lightly and took the macaroni bowl ladling out some for himself.

Ben took it next and then Troy until they all had some and we were eating silently.

I nearly jumped from my seat when I felt a hand on my knee.

I knew who's it was right away and I shoved it off quickly looking up to glare at Troy.

He chuckled and removed his hand. Ben looked up at Troy confused at why had laughed and I rolled my eyes.

I finished with my meal and stood up,

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework and go to bed so don't light the house on fire or anything and you'd better not make too much noise and keep me up," I told them before heading towards the stairs, "Oh and clean the table and kitchen before dad get's home!"

I continued up the stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me.

I didn't feel like changing into my real pjs there was no point, what I was wearing was fine.

I pulled out my math book and started working on it.

I didn't have any trouble, school came naturally for me, so did friends, sports, singing, dancing, I was even above average when it came to drawing and writing.

I tried not to show it though, everyone else thought it was so amazing but I didn't really.

What was so special about being about kick a ball or sing on key.

What I did enjoy was cars, the mechanics of them and the likes.

I found it fascinating how they worked and I took all the courses I could at school.

I was already more than capable of fixing our family cars whenever they needed to be fixed.

I finished my homework at about 8, which meant dad would be home soon.

I sighed and turned on my TV settling back to watch a couple shows before going to bed.

I heard the door slam down stairs and knew my father had returned.

I could hear mixture of voices and knew them to be the four boys talking amongst themselves.

I turned up the volume on the TV to block them out but Troys voice still seemed to cut through all the noise and I heard him talking.

Saying hello to my dad, telling him about himself, making some lame joke about Ben I could hear it all clearly.

I groaned and scrunched my nose up in annoyance.

Why couldn't they all just shut up and go back to their own things.

I was so focused on trying not to hear them that I was actually hearing them more clearly so when my phone rang I jumped in surprise.

I let out a sigh and tried to calm myself before grabbing my phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to check who it was.

"Hey girl!" I knew that voice anywhere it was my best friend Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Pretty good, I was just wondering if you need a ride tomorrow," She asked me.

"Yes please, that would be cool is Ryan driving us?" I asked as I turned on my alarm clock for 6:30am.

"Yea and he's picking up Andre on the way too," Sharpay told me, Ryan was her older brother and Andre was his boyfriend.

Yes boyfriend, he is totally and completely gay and a total drama queen, even more so then Sharpay.

"Kay that's cool, OMG I totally have to tell you about Ben's friend, he's a total hotty but a complete jerk! He threw me in the pool within the first 5 minutes he was here!" I explained to her dramatically.

"Oooooo! Sounds scandalous!" Sharpay squealed on the other line, "he must be 22 just like your brother! I wonder if he's dating."

"He better not be because he was totally hitting on me all night! He called me babe, told me my butt was nice and was totally rubbing my leg under the table at dinner tonight," I exclaimed still in my dramatic rage.

"Oh My God! A 22 year old was totally, totally hitting on you, and he's staying at your house!" Sharpay was pretty much screaming in my ear.

"Yea okay Sharpay I think we've established this, now calm down and stop screaming at me!" I exclaimed grinning at how silly my friend was.

"Okay, okay but we are totally coming early and we are all coming for breakfast so expect us and make a good breakfast so I can see him!" Sharpay told me excitedly.

I laughed, "Okay Shar whatever you say but I don't know if he'll be awake that early."

Sharpay didn't say anything for a minute, "Okay well just like make a lot of noise 'by accident' or something and make sure they get up or, put something in the guest room tonight that you will need for tomorrow and then when you have to go in there in the morning just tell him you left it there!" Sharpay exclaimed obviously happy with herself for coming up with her plan.

"That's a horrible idea Shar!" I exclaimed, "I never go in the guest room! It won't work, we'll just have to hope he's an early riser like Ben, anyways I have to go to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow, say 7:30?" I said glancing at the clock, it was nearly 9:30; we must have been talking longer than I thought.

"Yea okay, see yea then Ella!" Sharpay called softly into the phone.

I hung up and tossed my phone to the end of my bed before getting up.

I always need a bed time snack before I could go to bed so I headed downstairs.

I flicked the light on in the kitchen and search through the cupboards for a snack.

A Scooby-doo fruit snack and a miniature bag of mini Ritz was what I came up with.

I got a glass of chocolate milk too and sat down at the island counter.

I was munching away when Ben wandered in.

I glanced over at him and he smiled at me as he grabbed a coke and then sat down beside me.

"Hey, sorry about the whole pool thing," he said as he opened his can of coke and took a sip.

I smiled, "It's alright, at least I got you guys wet too," I said with a smirk.

Ben laughed slightly and nodded, "Yea you did," he agreed with me.

"Oh Sharpay, Ryan and Andre are coming over tomorrow for breakfast to see you again and stuff, so you had better be up," I told him munching on a cheesy Ritz.

Ben grinned slightly, "I'll be up, me and Troy go for a run every morning at 6:30 before starting the day so we should be good," he told me.

"Good," I told him giving him a smile as I stood up, I dropped off my empty glass in the dishwasher and my empty wrappers in the trash. "Goodnight," I said before leaving the kitchen and heading to the stairs.

Great, so I knew Troy would be up, Sharpay would like that.

I climbed the stairs to my room and slipped in.

I pulled my hair from the bun it was in and let the curls cascade down my back.

I checked my email quickly and then went to say goodnight to dad and Jude, I don't know why but I always had to say goodnight to everyone before going to sleep it was a comfort thing I guess.

My dad was in his office obviously he brought his work home again tonight.

"Goodnight dad," I said softly from the door.

He glanced up and smiled, "Goodnight Gabsy," he said before looking back down at his computer.

I left and moved on to Jude's room, he was sitting at his electric piano in the corner of his room when I walked in.

"Night Jude, Sharpay, Ryan and Andre are coming over for breakfast tomorrow," I told him.

"Oh, okay cool, goodnight Gabby," he said turning around to wave at me.

I waved back and left his room, I was almost to my room when I heard Troy's voice.

"What, no goodnight Troy?" he asked feigning hurt.

I rolled my eyes, and turned around to face him, he was standing at the door of the guest room where he was staying while with us.

"Goodnight Mr. Bolton," I said, he grinned and saluted me mockingly.

"Goodnight Miss. Montez," he returned.

I cracked a small smile and turned around quickly to hide it and marched to my room.

I closed the door behind me and hurried to my bed climbing in and flicking off the light.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, I knew it.

* * *

**_Okay guys thanks so much for everyone that reviews and subscribes! Just to warn you guys I had trouble saying 'Troy' and not 'Edward' the entire time I was writing this so if 'Edward' every pops up out of nowhere it's actually suppose to be 'Troy' and I missed it while proof reading!_**

**_I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

**OMG! You guys I am soooooo sorry for how long this has taken. I've had a major writers block. Plus my family was in the middle of moving and starting a new school has kept me really busy. I'm hoping I will be able to start writing this a bit more. 3**

Sleep came quickly and it wasn't long before my ipod alarm was blaring 'Birthday Sex' through my speakers.

I groaned softly and rolled over on to my back.

I sighed and reached over to flick on my lamp.

I sat up and stretched before running my fingers slowly through my curly hair.

I glance at the clock as I stood up and rummaged through my closet for some clothes to wear.

In the end I settled for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a salmon color off the shoulder top with long sleeves and a white tank top underneath it.

I hurried into my bathroom and took a quick shower.

I brushed my teeth before drying my hair and styling it in my normal, natural curls.

I added a bit of makeup going for my usually natural look and then headed back into my room.

I searched around for my purse, I couldn't find it.

Where the heck had it gone to, it was my favourite.

A black coach bag my dad had gotten for me for my last birthday.

It had my wallet and phone in it so I never went anywhere without it.

I glanced around my room once more before heading downstairs to search for it there.

The house was silent as I descended the stairs; Ben was probably on his run with Troy and Jude no doubt had already left, he often got up early in the morning and drove to the school to practice in the music room before school.

I sighed and headed for the kitchen, I needed to make some breakfast.

I grabbed a box of poptarts from the cupboard and toasted them before setting them on the table on a plate.

Next I got out 3 boxes of cereal, fruitloops, lucky charms and coco puffs.

Milk and orange juice went on to the table next and then cups, bowls and spoons.

I took some fruit from the fridge and put in a bowl in the center of the table.

I smiled to myself, looked like a breakfast fit for a group of hungry teenagers, perfect.

It was 7:15 when Ben and Troy trooped in the backdoor, neither of them was wearing shirts and both smelled of sweat.

I twirled around when they entered the kitchen and my eyes immediately found their way to Troy and his rock hard abs glistening with sweat.

A shiver ran down my spine and I had to force my eyes up to meet Troy's.

He had a smirk on his lips and he was leaning on a counter, he had seen me checking him out.

I blushed a bright red and looked away quickly,

"Ewww Benjamin, you smell totally nasty, go have a shower!" I exclaimed as I shoved his hand away from the food on the table.

He pouted slightly but left the room to go shower.

I smirked slightly and looked over at Troy, "That means you to," I said my hand on my hip and my head held high.

Troy grinned, "You don't mean that, you like the way I look right now, shirtless and sweaty, you don't even mind the way I smell because it's pure masculinity."

My eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment was I really that readable? I turned away quickly,

"You ego is too big for your health, it's going to end up crushing you." I snapped at him.

He chuckled and reached for a poptart, I moved to swat his hand away but he managed to grab one anyways.

I glared at him as he took a bite and grinned cheekily at me.

The door opened in the front entrance and I gave him a look telling him to behave before going out to greet my two best friends.

Sharpay launched herself into my arms and I laughed as we hugged.

Ryan was standing behind her with Andre at him side and I grinned at both of them before hugging them.

"Okay guys, breakfast is in the kitchen, poptarts, sugary cereals, and some fruit, if you want anything else you know where to find it.

I led the group of them into the kitchen and glanced towards Troy he was sitting on the counter now, his abs rippling as he crunched on an apple another poptart in his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "That's Troy. He's Ben's friend. He's obnoxious."

Troy laughed at that and winked at Sharpay before biting into his poptart.

Ryan and Andre sat down at the table and each grabbed a bowl pouring themselves some lucky charms before adding milk and munching away.

Sharpay was still gazing at Troy and look of concentration on her face; he didn't seem to be bothered by it as he was watching me.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile at him and then turned grabbing a poptart of my own before sliding into the chair beside Andre.

"Shar...Sharpay!' I called until she blinked softly and turned towards me, blushing slightly she sat down and grabbed a kiwi and a poptart.

Ben came in 5 minutes later and greeted Sharpay and Ryan before I introduced him to Andre and he high fived Ryan.

It was kind of strange watching Ben interact with Ryan, it had never mattered to either of them whether they were gay or straight as long as they were 'getting some' they were both happy for the other.

I laughed softly finished eating my mango before standing up,

"We have to get out of here guys, school starts in 20 minutes." I said as I chucked the pit of the mango in the garbage.

"Oh Ben, Troy," I looked at each guy as I said their names "be dears and clean this up for us, after all you partook in the festive so you can help clean while we head to school."

I gave them both a sugary sweet smile before heading from the room, with Sharpay, Ryan and Andre following close behind.

Miraculously, my coach bag was sitting right by the door as I walked up to it and I slung it over my shoulder as I slipped on my heels, black stiletto's, I was one of the only girls at my school that could pull them off as casual school wear and I loved it.

We all headed out of the house and jumped in Ryan's convertible, Andre in the passenger seat and me and Sharpay in the back.

It was only a 10 minute drive to school and then we all split up to go to our respective homerooms and then start the rest of the school day.

I had Math, Socials, PE and then Mechanics, my favourite class, I was excited for it, wanting something to take my mind off a particular blue eyed boy.

**I know it's short but I wanted to get you guys something as soon as I could. Plus I think the next chapter will be pretty interesting XD**


End file.
